Toujours là pour moi
by MadMeary
Summary: Russie sortait du vestiaire de son équipe. Les joueurs s'étaient excusés d'avoir perdu en quart de finale de la coupe du monde contre la Croatie. Ivan était d'autant plus furieux que cet événement international et très médiatisé, avait lieu chez lui.


**Petit one-shot écrit rapidement par rapport aux derniers résultats de la coupe du monde. Je voulais absolument le poster ce soir d'où le fait qu'il soit court (et aussi parce que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit pour ce fandom). Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **Toujours là pour moi**

Russie sortait du vestiaire de son équipe. Les joueurs s'étaient excusés d'avoir perdu en quart de finale de la coupe du monde contre la Croatie. Ivan était d'autant plus furieux que cet événement international et très médiatisé, avait lieu chez lui. Il était donc logique que son équipe nationale remporte la coupe, et prouve au monde entier que la Russie était une grande nation du football. Cela n'arriverait pas puisque ses joueurs étaient des incompétents qui n'étaient pas parvenus à atteindre la demi-finale.

« Beau match, entendit-il qu'on le félicitait dans un anglais marqué par un fort accent français.

A quelques mètres de lui, dans le couloir, debout contre un mur, se trouvait Francis, un sourire amical sur les lèvres.

-Nous avons perdu, rappela Ivan toujours en colère.

- **Oui, mon ami,** mais cela ne s'est pas joué à grand-chose, répondit le blond.

Le pays du froid n'ajouta rien. Il supposait que l'européen disait cela parce que son équipe était toujours dans la compétition, à la plus grande surprise de beaucoup de nations. En effet, l'équipe des bleus avait fait des performances plus que moyennes lors des phases de groupes. Elle avait difficilement remporté son match contre l'Australie (2 buts à 1), n'avait marquée qu'une fois contre le Pérou, et avait fait match nul (0-0) contre le Danemark. Personne avec des résultats aussi faibles n'aurait envisagé une seule seconde de voir la nation de l'amour atteindre une phase aussi avancée du tournoi.

-C'est douloureux de perdre à domicile n'est-ce pas ?, reprit Francis d'un air compatissant.

Son ami allait lui demander comment il pouvait lui poser une question pareille lorsque son pays était encore en jeu, lorsqu'il se rappela le championnat d'Europe des nations. Deux ans auparavant, France avait accueilli cet événement qui comme son nom l'indiquait, était réservée aux pays d'Europe. Les bleus avaient perdu contre le Portugal en final, et Russie avait été furieux lorsqu'il avait vu ami, et tous les supporters de l'équipe nationale, aussi tristes. Il avait même suggéré de lancer un missile ou deux sur le voisin de l'Ouest d'Espagne (il l'aurait d'ailleurs fait, si le blond ne l'en avait pas empêché). En observant Francis, il remarqua une lueur de regret dans le regard.

-La victoire de Portugal était un coup de chance, il n'aurait jamais dû l'emporter, déclara-t-il sincèrement pour remonter le moral du français.

Celui-ci lui sourit, touché et amusé par la réaction du grand pays du froid. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant dès qu'il entrait en conflit avec un autre pays ou qu'une autre nation se montrait « irrespectueuse » envers lui, Ivan menaçait de lui envoyer un missile. Le français trouvait cette démonstration d'amitié agréable (jusqu'à un certain point) et surtout un peu extrême.

-Tu veux venir boire un verre avec moi ?, lui proposa le frère d'Ukraine et Biélorussie.

-Avec grand plaisir **mon cher** , accepta-t-il.

-Je connais un endroit parfait où nous serons tranquilles, assura Russie.

-Je te suis.

Ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte dans le couloir. Ivan se sentait plus calme que lorsqu'il avait quitté le vestiaire russe. Son ami avait toujours cet effet apaisant sur lui, et sur les gens en général.

-Tu n'es pas trop stressé pour mardi ?, le questionna l'homme à l'écharpe.

-Je te mentirais si je disais que non, après tout notre premier et unique titre de champions du monde remonte à vingt-ans. Tous mes habitants seraient ravis que nous réitérions l'exploit vingt-ans plus tard. Ils trouveraient cela symbolique, et je les comprends. Cela mettrait un peu de paume au cœur après les tragédies qu'ils ont connus, avoua-t-il.

-Je suis certain que vous en êtes capables, si tu continues de croire en ton équipe rien ne lui est impossible. Après tout n'est-ce pas un homme de chez toi qui disait qu'impossible n'était pas français, souligna-t-il en souriant.

-Cela ne lui a pas beaucoup réussi lorsqu'il a essayé de t'envahir, rit Francis.

Ivan rit à son tour derrière son écharpe, l'auto-proclamée nation de l'amour avait un rire contagieux.

-En tout cas je t'encouragerais aussi fort que je pourrais, promit-il.

-J'y compte bien, ton soutien ne sera pas de trop, affirma l'autre en lui tapotant l'épaule. »

Après cela plus une parole ne fut prononcée jusqu'à la sortir du stade. Russie n'était plus en colère, enfin plus pour le moment. Il espérait que France batte les diables rouges de Belgique, et que son ami continue de sourire comme en cet instant. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. S'il n'avait pas pu gagner, il voulait que le français remporte la coupe pour lui. Le bonheur de Francis avait plus d'importance que sa victoire.


End file.
